In the prior art, arylpyrrolecarbonitrile compounds have a very wide range of uses as agricultural insecticides. Chinese Patent ZL 88106516.1 discloses a series of arylpyrrole compounds developed by American Cyanamid Co., among which 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole-3-carbonitrile has an excellent biological activity of broad spectrum, but the phytotoxicity is relatively high. In order to reduce the phytotoxicity, American Cyanamid Co. found another compound, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-ethoxymethyl-5-trifluoromethylpyrrole-3-carbonitrile (common name: chlorfenapyr, trade name: Chujin), through further optimization and screening. Chujin is high-efficient and broad-spectrum, has stomach toxicity, contact poisoning and systemic effects. It has moderate persistence on crops and excellent control effect on boring, sucking and chewing pests and mites. Chujin has a new mode of action, but its toxicity is relatively high. Its acute oral LD50 was 459 mg/kg for female rats, 223 mg/kg for male rats, and 0.5 mg/kg for Japanese carp.